


Ruffled Feathers

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We’ve Got Plenty of Time [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Older Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: During a tour of the newly-restored chocobo post, Noctis and Prompto get a little distracted.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: We’ve Got Plenty of Time [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1104645
Comments: 18
Kudos: 29
Collections: Beginning of Forever - An older Promptis Fan Project - Event Submissions





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViciousSHADi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousSHADi/gifts).



> For the Older Promptis Event 2020, Day 2:
> 
> -Boyfriend Jacket / Shirt  
> -Teenage Dream  
> -Chocobo Farm
> 
> (Dedicated to [Shadi](https://twitter.com/JunkyardSHADi), for reasons which will hopefully be apparent to her.)

“And over there’s where we’ve set up the new nesting stalls for the mamas.” Wiz points to a freshly painted red building across the packed-dirt plaza, and the group follows him that way.

As they walk past the plastic tables and chairs, it occurs to Noctis that it’s almost lunchtime. Ignis had mentioned that Wiz was going to feed them after the tour, but he’s worried it will just be salad (because chocobos).

Inside the wooden stable, it’s clean and bright. The sun shines in from the skylights above, and Noctis is immediately hit with the sweet smell of straw. There’s a stack of bales in a corner, probably waiting to be divided between the stalls.

“This is really nice,” Prompto says, looking around. “I think I’d like to live here, if I was a chocobo.”

 _“If,”_ Noctis teases, grabbing him in a hug. Prompto rolls his eyes, but Noctis catches Ignis smiling at them, so that’s a win.

“Why thank you,” Wiz chuckles. “We do try to make it comfortable for the birds. They’re not laying yet, of course, but when the time comes, we’ll have this place ready for ‘em.”

While he explains the features of the new stable and the farm’s plans for next spring, Ignis walks around, running his hands over the beams and testing the sturdiness of the partitions. Returning to the group, he says, “I commend you on your excellent work, Wiz. I have no doubt that the chocobo population is going to bounce back, thanks to you and your team.”

“Well,” Wiz says, “I’m lucky to have such good people—speaking of, I think Benji’s whipped us up some lunch if you all are hungry.”

Prompto’s still taking photos for the feature he’s working on, and Noctis isn’t particularly excited about greens, so he hangs back while the rest of the group filters outside. 

Finally looking up from his camera, Prompto grins at him and asks, “Wanna eat?” He’s wearing one of Noctis’s old t-shirts from high school, which he _‘held on to’_ for him but keeps stealing back. It’s a little small, so it shows off a lot—especially with the sleeves rolled up. Standing there in the sparkling dust-motes, he’s irresistible. 

“You in a hurry?” Noctis asks, stepping forward to slide his hands to Prompto’s back. “I thought you wanted to move in here?”

Prompto laughs against his lips when they kiss, then he lowers his voice and says, “Actually . . . I don’t know if I ever told you, but I used to fantasize about this.”

Noctis gasps in mock-surprise. “About what?”

“You and me,” Prompto whispers, tickling his ear. “In a barn.”

“Rolling in the hay?” Noctis half-smiles and begins to slowly maneuver them towards the stack of bales. 

_“Mhmm.”_ Prompto nods vigorously, and takes in a sharp breath when Noctis pushes him up against the straw.

Channeling all the frustrated desire of his teenage years, Noctis asks himself what he would have done, back then, if he’d somehow stumbled into one of his best friend’s dreams. Probably something like . . . kissing all the freckles he used to spend so much time staring at; or pressing up against him in a tangle of denim and maddening friction; or maybe, since it would have been just a dream, he would have bravely gone for Prompto’s belt buckle. His reward might have been the eager, breathless noises Prompto’s making for him right now, his head falling back against the straw—gold on gold—as Noctis slides his hand down.

When a forced cough comes from the doorway, Prompto shoves Noctis off of him and quickly secures his pants. Noctis spins around and sees Ignis standing there, wearing a bemused expression. “Are you two coming?” he asks.

“Yup!” Prompto chirps, fixing his hair. “Just a minute.”

“All right, then.” Turning to Noctis, he says, “I’ll try to save a sandwich for you. Otherwise it’s salad. I believe they were going for a theme.” 

“Thanks, Specs,” Noctis laughs. Sometimes he hates to be right.

As they’re walking away from the stable, Prompto looks a little dejected. Noctis wraps an arm around him and leans in close, nestling his chin against his shoulder. “Don’t give up the dream,” he whispers. “I think I know where we can get some straw back home."


End file.
